Poles Apart
by Nott In Shape
Summary: Il y a Blaise, un peu superficiel et matérialiste. Il y a Théodore, brillant mais terriblement arrogant. Tout semble les opposer. Mais sont-ils si différents, finalement ? AU Théodore Nott/Blaise Zabini
1. Chapter 1 - Pride and prejudice

**Résumé :** « T'es un pur produit du capitalisme. Superficiel, vénal, matérialiste et sans une once de réflexion… » « Et toi un sale intello. Arrête de te branler sur tes livres de philo et grandi un peu. » AU Théodore Nott/Blaise Zabini

 **Note :** J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher... L'appel du Zabnott est trop puissant ! Je ne pouvais pas rester plus longtemps sur ce site sans en écrire un.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :** Pride and Prejudice

The rain fell slow, down on all the roofs of uncertainty  
I thought of you and the years and all the sadness fell away from me  
And did you know...  
I never thought that you'd lose the light in your eyes

 _Poles Apart_ , Pink Floyd

* * *

« Tu es le meilleur, lui répétait souvent son père, avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix. C'était d'ailleurs sans doute la seule émotion qu'il était jamais parvenu à susciter chez son géniteur.

Le meilleur, Théodore l'avait toujours été. A l'école, il excellait dans tout, tout le temps. C'était presque trop facile. Parfois (souvent), il s'ennuyait. Tout allait trop lentement, tout était beaucoup trop _simple_. Les professeurs disaient qu'il était un génie, qu'il était _différent_.

Il aimait se réfugier dans la grande bibliothèque de son père. Il pouvait y passer des heures, à lire et relire des ouvrages, à sentir l'odeur des pages et à apprécier la beauté des mots. Il n'y avait que là, au milieu de livres, qu'il oubliait son ennui.

On lui avait ri au nez quand il avait dit qu'il voulait faire Bac L. _On ne fait pas Bac L quand on a 19 de moyenne en maths_ , lui avait rétorqué Théodus Nott. _On ne va gâcher autant de potentiel._ Alors Théodore était allé en S, mais il passait toujours plus de temps à lire des romans qu'à faire ses devoirs de maths. On ne se refait pas. Son bac en poche (20.6 de moyenne, mention Très Bien, félicitations du jury, au revoir monsieur), il n'avait pas beaucoup réfléchi et il était parti en prépa. _C'était ça ou médecine, de toute façon_ , avait décrété son père.

La prépa, Théodore n'avait pas vraiment aimé ça. Ce n'était que du travail et du travail, tout le temps. Encore une fois, rien de bien passionnant. Il trouvait toujours tout trop simple, mais on le forçait tout de même à être assis devant son bureau pour travailler. C'était une véritable torture.

Il avait continué de lire des livres en cachette, le soir, après le couvre-feu de l'internat. Il était d'ailleurs parvenu à lire tous les romans de Zola deux fois, ce qui constituait en soi un exploit.

Au bout de deux ans, cet enfer se termina. Théodore respira de nouveau. Plus personne ne le forcerait à rester assis à un bureau six heures de suite. Son père pouvait mourir heureux : il avait intégré la meilleure école et était arrivé premier du concours.

On l'avait félicité et congratulé. Lui, il s'en fichait. Ça n'avait pas été bien compliqué.

Il se demandait juste s'il trouverait un challenge intéressant au moins une fois dans sa vie.

* * *

Les enceintes diffusaient _You don't know me_ de Jax Jones à fond dans la grande salle. Blaise slaloma entre les danseurs et atteint les barrières derrière lesquels des élèves du BDE distribuaient des bières. Il adressa son sourire le plus charmeur à l'une des filles qui servaient et cria par-dessus la musique « Une blonde, s'il-te-plaît ! ». Sa tête commençait légèrement à tourner, mais il savait qu'il était plus sobre que la plupart des élèves présents. Certains ne tenaient déjà plus debout ou vomissaient dans un coin de la salle.

Il avait un peu bu avec des potes avant de venir, mais il avait préféré ne pas trop forcer pour pouvoir se lever tôt le lendemain matin. Il devait se préparer pour une interview dans une boite de conseil réputée, sur Paris. Sa mère lui avait acheté un nouveau costard spécialement pour l'occasion. Taillé sur mesure, d'une grande marque italienne. Il était à tomber, dedans. Il espérait vraiment qu'il allait décrocher le job. Il comptait pipeauter un peu en leur expliquant à quel point c'était le boulot de ses rêves.

Il attrapa la bière que lui tendait la fille et rejoignit Drago qui dansait avec un groupe de premières années. Il reconnut parmi elles Astoria Greengrass, récemment élu plus jolie fille du campus. Pour fêter l'événement, ses copines l'avaient affublées d'une ridicule couronne en carton et d'un tutu rose. Blaise bu une gorgée de sa bière et entra dans le groupe. Il se déhancha au rythme de la musique tout en se demandant pourquoi il n'était pas resté avec Marcus et Adrian pour mater PSG-Monaco. Finalement, il s'ennuyait un peu à cette soirée.

Il décida qu'aller se griller une clope était une bonne idée. En sortant, il remarqua que Pansy avait vomi dans un coin de la cafétéria. Tracey et Millicent l'entouraient et tentaient de la relever. Avec un haussement d'épaules, il décida qu'il s'en fichait. Pansy se mettait mal à toutes les soirées de toute façon. Il serait peut-être temps qu'elle intègre que Drago la considère comme un plan cul et pas une petite amie.

Dehors, il y avait déjà pas mal d'élèves en train de papoter, fumer ou faire la queue pour pisser. Il repéra de loin Terrence et Daphné qui discutaient avec un type du club de surf de l'école. Il décida d'aller les rejoindre. Il devait taxer une clope à quelqu'un et il savait que Terrence fumait des mentholées, ses préférées. A l'intérieur de la cafétéria, les basses crachaient le refrain de _Be Mine_ d'Ofenbach. Alors qu'il évitait stratégiquement deux mecs en train de se bagarrer, son regard fut happé par…

 _Par lui._

Il se tenait contre une des barrières en métal, seul, le regard dans le vague. Il avait une clope à la main qu'il tenait négligemment entre son pouce et son index. Il dégageait quelque chose de magnétique que Blaise n'aurait su définir. Ce qui le frappa le plus, ce furent ses yeux. Ils étaient d'un bleu intense et pénétrant. Comme hypnotisé, l'étudiant rebroussa chemin et se dirigea droit vers l'apparition.

« Salut, fut la première chose que Blaise parvint à articuler.

Blaise se sentait bêtement nerveux. Le type lui répondit par un hochement de tête, puis tira une taffe. Blaise remarqua qu'il avait un tatouage en forme de serpent sur l'avant-bras gauche.

\- T'as une clope ? demanda-t-il, soudain mal à l'aise.

Il aurait dû boire plus. Il se sentait gêné, d'être venu aborder ce type sans raison. Il devait probablement le prendre pour un taré.

Pour simple réponse, Yeux-Bleus fouilla dans sa poche et en sorti un paquet de _Marlboro menthol_. Il le tendit à Blaise.

\- Au fait, moi c'est Blaise.

\- Théodore.

Blaise sorti son briquet pour allumer la cigarette. Il tira une taffe, savourant le goût mentholé dans sa bouche, puis souffla doucement la fumée.

\- Je t'ai jamais vu ici. T'es pas de l'école ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je suis en première année. Mais d'habitude je ne viens pas aux soirées, répondit calmement Théodore.

Sur le coup, Blaise se sentit un peu con. Puis il se demanda comment il avait pu ne pas remarquer ce type plus tôt.

* * *

Quand Théodore rencontra Blaise, il le trouva profondément inintéressant. Il était le cliché même des élèves en école de commerce. C'en était affligeant. Il respirait l'arrogance et la suffisance. Cela se voyait à sa manière d'arriver en conquérant partout où il allait. Heureusement que tout le monde n'était pas comme ça, ici. Théodore avait quelques amis qu'il considérait à peu près fréquentables. Il ne fallait pas non plus faire des généralités.

Cependant, les personnes comme Blaise étaient monnaie courante ici. On pouvait les repérer à cent mètres, avec leurs pulls du BDE ou leurs costards puant l'amidon. Le genre de types qui n'avaient qu'une ambition dans la vie : être connus sur le campus puis être embauchés dans une grosse boite à la sortie de l'école.

Pourtant, lorsque Blaise vint lui parler, il décida qu'il ferait l'effort de tenir la conversation. Il avait envoyé chier trop de monde depuis le début de l'année. S'il continuait comme ça, il finirait par être élu mec le plus détesté du campus. Et puis, Blaise avait au moins une chose pour lui : il était canon. Théodore se dit qu'il pouvait bien faire l'effort de l'écouter. Avec un peu de chance, il parviendrait à coucher avec lui.

A part son cul, Blaise n'avait vraiment aucun intérêt. Théodore l'écouta déblatérer en tentant de ne pas bailler. Le deuxième année était en train de lui expliquer qu'il rêvait d'un poste prestigieux dans une grande multinationale. Théodore avait envie de s'endormir tant c'était ennuyeux. Mais il avait l'habitude. Beaucoup de choses l'ennuyaient de toute façon.

Quand Blaise l'invita à monter dans sa chambre, Théodore accepta en soupirant de soulagement. Il espérait vraiment que Blaise n'allait pas parler pendant l'acte.

* * *

Depuis la rentrée, Théodore avait eu le temps de relire la _Comédie Humaine_ en entier. En cours, il s'ennuyait tellement qu'il était à court de mots pour décrire l'ampleur de sa lassitude. Les autres semblaient s'occuper avec le sport, la vie associative, les soirées… Lui, il passait son temps dans sa petite chambre d'étudiant à lire et à se demander pourquoi il était là, à se morfondre. Tout le monde disait qu'il était promis à un brillant avenir. Cette perspective ne le réjouissait pas particulièrement.

L'entrée de Blaise Zabini dans sa vie était venue bousculer ses petites habitudes. Bien sûr, ce n'était qu'un plan cul. Zabini était con comme un balai, on ne pouvait rien faire pour ça. Mais il l'occupait. Il l'amusait même. Un peu comme un scientifique s'amuse avec une souris qu'il dissèque. Théodore adorait l'étudier, en fait.

Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir déjà rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi vide et matérialiste. Il ne parlait que de son physique, de son futur stage dans une boite de conseil et de son poste de président dans une des plus grosses associations de l'école. La beauté, la richesse, le pouvoir. Voilà ce qui faisait rêver Blaise Zabini. Théodore l'écoutait avec une passivité moqueuse, se demandant si un jour Blaise se rendrait compte que ses sourires ne traduisaient pas de l'admiration, mais au contraire le plus profond mépris.

Blaise avait un autre avantage : il baisait très bien. Bizarrement, il faisait preuve d'une imagination débordante au lit, à défaut d'en avoir dans les autres domaines de sa vie. La nature n'était donc pas si cruelle, finalement, remarqua Théodore.

Bref, Blaise et lui se voyaient pour baiser régulièrement, et ça lui convenait parfaitement. Il avait enfin trouvé un moyen de se sortir un peu de son ennui permanent.

* * *

« Tu vas à la soirée demain ? demanda Blaise. Il y aura la sono de l'école d'ingé d'à côté, ça va être trop cool.

\- Sans façon. De toute façon, je n'aime pas la techno.

Théodore se retourna pour faire face au mur. Il avait envie de dormir. Pourquoi Blaise l'embêtait-il toujours à vouloir parler après le sexe ?

\- Bizarre, c'est un truc de bobo, normalement, la techno.

\- Et alors ? Tu insinues que je suis un bobo ? fit Théodore.

\- Un peu. En mode intello littéraire, tu vois le genre, répondit Blaise en désignant les étagères couvertes de livres.

\- Je t'emmerde. Tu crois qu'être un gros requin c'est beaucoup mieux ?

\- Au moins, moi, je gagnerai plein de thunes plus tard.

Théodore soupira. Parfois, il se demandait vraiment ce qu'il fichait là.

* * *

Depuis qu'il avait abordé Théodore à cette soirée, Blaise ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui. C'était bizarre, parce que Blaise n'avait pas pour habitude de se soucier beaucoup des autres. Souvent même, ses partenaires lui reprochaient son égoïsme. Sa mère lui avait bien dit : les sentiments, c'est pour les faibles.

Avec Théodore, c'était différent. Il était plus intelligent que les autres, plus intéressant. Et puis, il ne se jetait pas à ses pieds, comme les autres. Il avait cette part de mystère indescriptible qui donnait envie à Blaise de passer du temps avec lui, encore et encore.

Blaise se demandait s'il n'était pas en train de tomber amoureux. C'était fâcheux, parce que Théodore était un garçon, et Blaise ne pouvait décemment pas s'afficher avec un mec. C'était sa réputation qui était en jeu. Il ne comptait pas s'arrêter de faire semblant d'être hétéro.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il avait ce genre de dilemmes, Blaise préféra repousser le problème dans un coin de son esprit. Il s'occuperait de ça plus tard.

* * *

« Toi et moi, on est quoi, en fait ? demanda soudain Blaise.

\- Un plan cul, pourquoi ?

\- Pour rien. Juste pour être sûr qu'on est sur la même longueur d'onde.

\- Ok. Laisse-moi dormir maintenant, grommela Théodore en rabattant la couette sur tête pour signifier la fin de la conversation.

 _C'était quoi ce pincement qu'il avait au cœur, au juste ?_


	2. Chapter 2 - Misfit

**Note** : les lieux, les situations, les personnages et leurs attitudes sont **purement fictifs**.

Merci pour tous ceux qui m'ont apporté leur soutien, en particulier les revieweurs !

Finalement, je ne sais pas encore exactement combien de chapitres va faire cette fic. J'ai l'idée de la trame en tête, mais il faut le temps que tout se déroule et ça prend toujours plus de chapitres que ce qu'on avait prévu au départ !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2:** Misfit

In a dark room we fight, make up for our love  
I've been thinking, thinking about you, about us  
And we're moving slow, our hearts beat so fast  
I've been dreaming, dreaming about you, about us

Hey, hey, hey, hey  
My head is a jungle, jungle  
My head is a jungle, jungle  
My head is a jungle, jungle  
My head, oh

 _Jungle,_ Emma Louise

* * *

« Je disais dont que l'exigence de rentabilité des actionnaires ne doit pas être confondue avec…

Blaise poussa la porte de la salle de la classe avec décontraction, ignorant les coups d'œil curieux de ses camarades. Avec calme il s'avança, balayant du regard la classe à la recherche d'une place. Au fond de la salle, Drago lui fit un geste de la main pour lui indiquer qu'il lui en avait gardé une. Blaise gravit lentement les marches du petit amphithéâtre, observant au passage la disposition de la classe. Elle révélait parfaitement les jeux de pouvoirs et de hiérarchie à l'œuvre dans l'école.

Au fond, les élèves du BDE ou membres d'associations populaires du campus ne cachaient pas leur désintérêt pour le cours. Drago baillait tout en écrivant frénétiquement sur son Iphone. A ses côtés, Marcus Flint dormait et Terrence Higgs se marrait devant une vidéo YouTube. Il n'avait même pas complètement coupé le son de son MacBook Pro.

Aux troisième et quatrième rangs, on trouvait des élèves que Blaise qualifiait de « neutres ». Ceux-là avaient une vie sociale, s'investissaient dans la vie de campus, mais ne faisaient pas partie des gens _cools_ et en vue.

Enfin au premier rang, il y avait les marginaux, les exclus. Ça allait de ceux qui passaient leur temps à bosser (avaient-ils seulement compris que la prépa, c'était _terminé_?), aux gens tout simplement bizarres ou asociaux, comme par exemple cette chtarbée de Luna Lovegood.

Les cours électifs comme celui-ci regroupaient des premières années et des deuxièmes années. Il se trouvait que Blaise partageait ce cours avec Théodore. D'un commun accord, ils s'ignoraient complètement lors de ce cours, comme à chaque fois qu'ils étaient en public. Néanmoins, Blaise ne put s'empêcher de le chercher du regard.

Théodore était installé au premier rang, l'air profondément ennuyé. Il avait ses lunettes sur le nez et une petite moue de dédain, lui donnant un air incroyablement sexy. Parfois, Blaise se demandait s'il existait quelque chose capable de l'enthousiasmer. Même quand ils étaient tous les deux, il avait l'impression qu'il s'ennuyait.

Blaise se glissa à côté de Drago. Il défit son blouson lentement, alluma son laptop et se rendit immédiatement sur son compte facebook, avec la ferme intention d'envoyer un message à Théodore. Ils discutaient pas mal ces derniers temps via messenger.

 _Blaise Zabini (8 :38) : Tu kiffes le cours de fusacs_ * _?_

Au premier rang, il vit Théodore jeter un coup d'œil à son téléphone, sans néanmoins faire le moindre geste pour l'attraper.

« T'as fait quoi hier soir ? lui chuchota Drago tout en continuant de taper rageusement ses messages – il s'embrouillait probablement encore avec Potter par SMS.

\- Rien de particulier. Je suis allé au bar de l'école boire une bière avec Adrian et Terrence, pourquoi ?

\- Ça je le sais, Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Je te parlais de ce que tu as fait _après_. Tu n'es pas rentré dans ta chambre cette nuit, je me trompe ? Je suis passé pour te chercher ce matin pour aller en cours, tu n'étais pas là.

\- Je… j'étais avec une nana, mentit Blaise.

\- Une nana ? Qui ? fit Drago.

\- Une première année. Mais on préfère garder ça pour nous, pas envie d'avoir de rumeurs, ajouta Blaise.

En soit, Blaise ne mentait que sur une chose : le sexe de la personne en question. Hors de question que qui que ce soit dans l'école sache qu'il était gay. Il se sentait néanmoins un peu coupable : d'habitude, Drago et lui se disaient tout.

Mais, dans cette situation, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'avait confié à personne qu'en réalité les filles ne l'attiraient que très moyennement et qu'en revanche les mecs le branchaient carrément. Pourtant, beaucoup de mecs dans l'école assumaient totalement leur homosexualité. C'était relativement bien accepté. Mais Blaise tenait à son image de _lover_ invétéré. Il avait peur que les regards sur lui changent s'il faisait son _coming out_. C'était beaucoup plus simple de rester caché.

Alors il se trouvait à mentir à tout le monde, même à son meilleur ami de toujours. Drago et lui étaient potes depuis le collège, étaient allés dans le même lycée et la même prépa, et avaient tous les deux intégrés cette école. Dans la famille de Drago, c'était relativement normal. Tout le monde était passé par ici. Blaise lui, était le premier de sa famille à faire une école aussi prestigieuse.

 _Théodore Nott (8 :45) : J'adore. Je crois que j'ai trouvé ma voie._

Blaise étouffa un rire. Terrence lui jette un regard soupçonneux avant de retourner à sa vidéo d'un mec en train de courir nu dans Paris en chantant la Marseillaise.

\- T'as remis le couvert avec Tracey, c'est ça ? fit Drago. Tu peux me le dire, tu sais.

\- Mais non, s'agaça Blaise. Je te dis que c'est une nouvelle meuf. De toute façon tu ne la connais pas.

Franchement, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils avaient tous avec Tracey. Il n'avait couché qu'une fois avec elle. Drago et les autres en avaient fait toute une histoire parce qu'apparemment cette idiote de Tracey avait un gros faible pour lui. Elle avait mis du temps à comprendre que ça n'avait été qu'un coup d'un soir après une soirée bien alcoolisée. Drago aurait pourtant du comprendre sa situation, il avait le même genre de problèmes avec cette cruche de Pansy Parkinson.

\- … monsieur Zabini, par exemple ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, Blaise n'avait pas entendu la question. Il releva la tête. Toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers lui. A l'avant de la classe, le professeur le fixait, attendant visiblement une réponse.

\- Euh… Vous pouvez répéter s'il-vous-plait ?

\- Je vois que vous avez été très attentif, en plus d'être arrivé un quart d'heure en retard. Je disais donc, pouvez-vous me donner la réponse à la question six ?

 _La question six... De quoi il parle en fait ?_ Blaise sentit Drago lui donner un coup de coude. Il lui indiqua son poly de cours, sur lequel une liste de questions étaient écrites.

\- Merci mec, souffla-t-il.

En attendant, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la réponse à la question. De toute façon, il détestait la finance. Il avait uniquement choisi ce cours parce que ça lui permettait de ne pas avoir cours le mardi après-midi, pour pouvoir aller aux entraînements de foot. Il bredouilla une réponse bidon. Le prof leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Quelqu'un a une meilleure idée que monsieur Zabini ? Monsieur Nott, par exemple ? Vous avez l'air captivé par le cours.

Blaise entendit Drago, Marcus et Terrence se mettre à ricaner.

\- Voyons ce que Je-Sais-Tout en pense, fit Marcus.

Théodore jeta un regard de profond dédain au professeur avant de répondre, sans même jeter un regard à son poly :

\- Pour avoir une réelle estimation de la prime à payer, je suggérerais d'actualiser la valeur des synergies même si cela semble…

Blaise n'entendit pas la suite. Terrence et Marcus s'étaient mis à rire plus fort. Tout le monde se retourna dans le fond de la classe.

\- « Je suggérerais d'actualiser la valeur des synergies »… mimiqua Marcus en prenant un faux air pincé.

\- Oh oui, j'ai tout majoré, continua Terrence en prenant une voix faussement sensuelle.

Ils partirent tous les deux dans un éclat de rire.

\- Je déteste tellement ce mec, fit Marcus. Avec son petit air supérieur là comme s'il valait mieux que nous. C'est bon, faut s'en remettre d'avoir majoré le concours ! Et puis, nous aussi on est là, de toute façon.

\- Tu ne peux pas la fermer sérieux ? s'énerva soudain Blaise.

Ses trois amis se tournèrent vers lui, surpris de ce soudain accès de fureur. Ce n'était pas le genre de Blaise de s'énerver sans raison. D'habitude, il était plutôt du genre placide.

\- C'est quoi ton problème ? s'agita Marcus à son tour.

 _Toi, c'est toi mon putain de problème._

\- C'est bon, ça suffit Flint, le coupa sèchement Drago, qui ne comprenait pas non plus la réaction de Blaise mais le défendait par principe.

Une fois le cours fini, Blaise se précipita vers la sortie sans attendre ses amis. Il n'avait pas envie d'avoir à se justifier. Il avait la désagréable impression que Drago commençait à se douter de quelque chose et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

* * *

 _Première fois que je t'ai vue, je me souviens  
Mademoiselle t'as quoi de prévu? Rien  
Ton déhanché m'a laissé groggy  
Deux jours plus tard je t'ai pris en doggy-style_

Booba à fond, Blaise se précipita vers la porte d'entrée de sa chambre.

« Salut, fit-il en ouvrant la porte à Théodore. Tu vas bien ?

Ça faisait à peu près une semaine que Théodore ne l'avait pas contacté. Et puis, là, d'un coup, il avait demandé à ce qu'ils se voient. C'était toujours comme ça, avec Théodore. Parfois, il ne donnait pas de nouvelles pendant plusieurs jours. Et puis, il revenait et ils baisaient comme des bêtes. Théodore était déchaîné dans ce genre de moments. Il avait cette forme de rage contenue, de fougue insoupçonnée. Blaise avait l'impression qu'il retenait une multitude d'émotions sous ce masque de froideur, et que soudain les vannes s'ouvraient et que tout se déversait dans un torrent de sensations.

\- Ça va, répondit Théodore avec un haussement de sourcils avant d'entrer dans l'appartement.

Au tremblement de ses mains, Blaise pouvait dire qu'il n'allait pas si bien que ça. Il ignorait ce qui provoquait de telles émotions chez lui. Ce n'était vraiment pas la première fois que Théodore le rejoignait dans cet état. Blaise n'avait jamais osé lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas si proches que ça. Ils étaient des plans cul, rien de plus.

En revanche, il savait ce qui pouvait l'aider à faire passer son énervement. Il le laissa s'installer sur le lit et fouilla dans les tiroirs de son bureau. Il en sortit un joint qu'il venait de rouler. S'affalant à côté de Théodore, il l'alluma et inspira avec force avant de le passer au première année.

\- Quoi de neuf ? demanda Blaise.

Il ne savait jamais comment commencer les conversations avec Théodore. Ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment parler de la vie de campus dans la mesure où Théodore n'y participait pas vraiment. Il était vaguement membre d'une association mais Blaise avait l'impression qu'il n'allait jamais à aucun événement organisé par cette dernière. Oh, bien sûr, Théodore était quelqu'un de très intéressant avec énormément de culture mais Blaise n'osait pas aborder ce genre de sujets parce qu'il se sentait toujours un peu inculte en comparaison. C'était plutôt rare que ça lui arrive. Comme tout bon ancien élève de prépa commerce, il avait une bonne culture générale.

Parfois, il se demandait si Théodore ne le trouvait pas un peu bête. Blaise se rendait bien compte que Théodore avait par moments comme un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres, et il n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était juste parce qu'il le trouvait mignon ou parce qu'il le trouvait un peu idiot.

\- Rien de particulier, répondit Théodore avec calme. A part que ton imbécile de pote là, Marcus Flint, a encore décidé de crader tous les escaliers du bâtiment.

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel. Il supportait de moins en moins Marcus. Il avait l'impression qu'il en était de même pour Drago. Mais il s'agissait du vice-président du BDE et du président de l'association de foot, ils ne pouvaient pas se le mettre à dos.

\- Il soûle grave, approuva Blaise en tirant une nouvelle taffe. Il dit toujours que c'est à cause de l'alcool, mais l'alcool n'excuse pas tout. On boit tous de l'alcool et personne ne fait des conneries comme ça tout le temps.

Théodore hocha lentement la tête en signe d'approbation.

* * *

Ce que Théodore n'avait pas dit à Blaise, c'est que Marcus Flint ne s'était pas seulement contenté de salir la cage d'escalier en y jetant des bouteilles d'alcool. Il avait surtout, depuis quelques mois, décidé de prendre Théodore pour cible. Ça avait commencé par des petites remarques dans les couloirs quand Théodore passait par là. Visiblement, il supportait mal l'attitude hautaine du première année. Pour être tout à fait honnête, Théodore s'en fichait totalement. Il avait de toute façon l'habitude d'être perçu de cette manière.

En revanche, ce qui l'avait fait moins rire, c'est quand il avait commencé à trouver des restes de poubelles ou autres « cadeaux » peu ragoûtants devant la porte de sa chambre. Parfois, Marcus avait même la délicatesse de laisser un mot avec de jolies insultes à son égard. Théodore savait que c'était lui parce qu'il l'avait surpris une fois en train de déposer un de ces « cadeaux » devant la porte.

Récemment, Marcus était allé encore plus loin. Il se permettait de le menacer physiquement quand ils se croisaient (ce qui arrivaient relativement souvent, car leurs chambres étaient dans le même couloir). Pour l'instant, il ne s'était jamais vraiment rien passé parce que Théodore avait su garder son calme, mais il commençait vraiment à en avoir marre de cette situation. Il n'avait qu'une envie : envoyer son poing dans la figure de Flint. Il se retenait parce qu'il ne voulait pas que ça dégénère.

Une chose était sûre : il ne comptait pas se faire maltraiter comme ça indéfiniment.

* * *

*Fusac : fusions-acquisition, terme en finance qui désigne le rachat d'une entreprise par une autre (grosso modo)


	3. Chapter 3 - Invisible

**Chapitre 3 :** Invisible

Aussi vrai que de loin je lui parle

J'apprends tout seul à faire mes armes

Aussi vrai qu'j'arrête pas d'y penser

Si seulement je pouvais lui manquer

 _Si seulement je pouvais lui manquer_ , Calogero

* * *

Le doyen était un de ces petits hommes chauves qui ont une tête pour être directeurs d'établissement scolaire ou patrons du CAC40. Un cocktail parfait pour quelqu'un qui gère une école de commerce, songea Théodore avec ironie.

Au mur de son bureau, il avait accroché des photos de bateaux et de la dernière remise de diplôme. Théodore méprisait ce genre de personnes qui n'avaient que deux fiertés dans la vie : leur métier et leurs possessions matérielles. Des gens comme son père, en somme.

Il eut un sourire satisfait en pensant à l'état de rage dans lequel devait être ce dernier en ce moment même. Il se tenait bien droit derrière son fils, ses poings si serrés que ses jointures étaient blanches.

"Un tel comportement est inacceptable dans une institution comme la nôtre, commença le dean tout en remontant ses lunettes carrées sur son nez. J'espère que vous en avez bien conscience.

Il jeta un regard inquisiteur à Théodore et Marcus. Les deux jeunes hommes faisaient peine à voir, avec leurs visages couverts d'ecchymoses. Marcus avait même un magnifique nez rouge, dont Théodore n'était pas peu fier. Son coup avait été fort, précis et maîtrisé. Peut être qu'il devrait se mettre à la boxe. Il avait adoré casser la figure de Marcus. Entendre son nez craquer sous ses doigts, puis le cri de Flint… C'était presque jouissif. Intérieurement, même s'il ne le montrait pas, Théodore s'amusait comme un petit fou. C'était si bon de sortir du droit chemin.

\- Bien évidemment, approuva le père de Théodore. Je pense que nos fils ont juste connus un moment d'égarement.

Il restait calme et maîtrisé, mais Théodore savait très bien qu'il était mortifié. Découvrir que son fils si parfait s'était bagarré devait vraiment être un coup dur pour Théodus. Pas sûr qu'il s'en remettrait. Et Théodore ne pouvait s'empêcher de jubiler à cette pensée.

\- C'est certain, approuva la mère de Marcus, une femme dans le genre business woman overbookée.

Elle était d'ailleurs arrivée en criant sur son fils qu'elle avait du partir en plein rendez-vous avec un client à cause de lui. Théodore avait toute suite vu la ressemblance entre la mère et le fils.

Théodore se retint de lui dire que son fils n'en était pas à son coup d'essai et qu'il terrorisait une partie de l'école depuis un certain temps déjà. Mais il n'était pas du genre à dénoncer ou à chercher un moyen de se dédouaner. De toute façon, il se fichait totalement de voir sa peine allégée. Au contraire, il espérait qu'il allait avoir des ennuis, genre une exclusion temporaire. Ça rendrait son père absolument furieux. Peut-être même que toute l'école en entendrait parler. Il donnerai cher pour voir leur réaction en apprenant que Théodore Nott s'était battu avec Marcus Flint.

Malheureusement, le dean se contenta de les sermonner et de les menacer d'exclusion à la prochaine récidive.

\- Ça m'embêterait vraiment d'avoir à exclure le vice-président du BDE et le major de promo, fit-il avec un soupir.

Théodore eut soudain la sensation désagréable de se balader en permanence avec l'étiquette _major de promo_ sur la tête. Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde lui rabâchait les oreilles avec ça en permanence ?

En sortant du bureau du dean, son père ne lui adressa même pas un regard et s'en alla directement, son long manteau noir se balançant à chacun de ses pas. Théodore sentit son cœur se serrer.

Son père n'avait même pas pris la peine de le réprimander, de lui demander pourquoi il avait fait ça. Il s'en fichait. Tout simplement.

* * *

Alessia Zabini collectionnait les trophées. Ce n'était une nouvelle pour personne, et surtout pas pour son fils, Blaise. Ce qu'elle préférait, c'était les exhiber, pour montrer sa réussite. Pour montrer ce que la fille d'un maçon immigrés italien était capable d'accomplir.

Elle avait fait installer une vitrine dans le salon pour exposer ses médailles, comme une manière de rappeler à tous sa brillante carrière de patineuse. Elle aimait aussi afficher sa richesse à grands renforts de sacs à mains de luxe, chaussures hors de prix et voitures aux carrosseries étincelantes. Enfin, elle se faisait un devoir d'assister à tout un tas d'événements mondains pour affirmer son nouveau statut social.

Mais pour elle, ses plus beaux trophées restaient encore ses maris. Elle en avait eu sept, tous consciencieusement choisis selon des critères destinés à servir son intérêt personnel.

Le premier, par exemple, Cesare Puccini, était un influent homme politique italien. Le quatrième, Brian Hopkins était immensément riche - et très vieux quand elle l'avait épousé. Le cinquième, dont Blaise avait oublié le nom, était connu pour être d'une grande beauté - qui n'égalait que son idiotie. Alessia n'avait même pas eu à lever le petit doigt pour se débarrasser de celui-là. Il était si stupide qu'il avait mis ses doigts dans une prise en tentant de la réparer et était mort électrocuté sur le coup. Le septième, Zachary Green, était un acteur connu.

On racontait, mais Blaise n'avait jamais osé lui demander si c'était vrai, que son troisième époux, Federico Zabini, le père de Blaise, avait été son grand et seul véritable amour. Il avait tout de même fini empoisonné pour des raisons aujourd'hui encore mystérieuses.

Néanmoins, de nombreux éléments laissaient entendre qu'Alessia avait sans doute eu de véritables sentiments pour lui. D'abord, il était le seul dont elle avait eu un enfant (alors qu'elle avait déjà avorté par le passé de ses maris). C'était aussi celui qui avait vécu le plus longtemps marié à Alessia (sept ans contre une moyenne de deux pour les autres époux). Enfin, c'était celui dont elle portait le nom, même si elle prétendait que c'était uniquement pour avoir le même nom de famille que son fils.

Blaise se regarda dans le miroir et poussa un soupir. Il avait enfilé une chemise blanche hors de prix que sa mère lui avait acheté spécialement pour l'occasion. Il lissa un peu le col, appréciant la douceur du tissu au touché. Sa mère ne lui achetait que des vêtements de qualité. Elle n'aurait pas supporté que son fils adoré passe pour un moins que rien. Ce soir, elle recevait un couple d'amis, tous les deux hauts placés dans l'industrie minière. Il était donc hors de question que Blaise fasse mauvaise impression.

Même s'il avait l'habitude de ce genre de dîners mondains dont Alessia raffolait, Blaise ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir nerveux. Il craignait toujours de faire une bourde qui lui attirerait les foudres de sa mère.

Il se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir. Il s'était parfaitement rasé et avait même poussé la coquetterie jusqu'à mettre un peu de gel dans ses cheveux. Il répéta une dernière fois son "Blaise, enchanté" qu'il avait travaillé dans l'après-midi. Il était fin prêt.

Il descendit au salon où Rusard, le majordome, installait la table. Sa mère avait insisté pour qu'il y ait des bouchées de homard en entrée. Mme Fudge en était friande, lui avait-on rapporté. Blaise pensa avec ironie que c'était sans doute pour l'aider à mieux supporter de voir son mari hypnotisé par Alessia toute la soirée.

La voilà justement qui descendait, vêtue d'une magnifique robe noire qui mettait en valeur ses épaules ciselées et ses jambes interminables. À son cou, brillait un collier de rubis, cadeau de sa dernière conquête, Lord Nigel Brown, un richissime noble anglais. Elle comptait bien l'épouser à la fin de l'année. Brown serait le clou de sa collection, avec sa propriété foncière impressionnante (une des plus importantes du Royaume-Uni).

Elle inspecta son fils sous toutes les coutures, vérifiant que rien ne manquait pour qu'il soit parfait.

"Va mettre une touche de parfum, mon chéri, celui que Nigel t'as offert. Je trouve son odeur très agréable.

Blaise oubliait toujours de mettre du parfum. Il avait un odorat sensible et le parfum lui paraissait souvent trop agressif. Il préférait l'odeur douce du gel douche sur sa peau. Il acquiesça néanmoins avec résignation. Personne ne disait non à Alessia Zabini.

Monsieur et Madame Fudge arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard. Alessia s'empressa d'aller accueillir ses invités et les guida jusqu'au salon.

"Voici, Blaise, mon fils. Vous avais-je dit qu'il est à (nom de l'école) ?

Monsieur et Madame Fudge eurent une exclamation ravie.

\- Quel brillant garçon !

Il vit les yeux de sa mère briller d'une lueur de fierté. Elle attendait toujours avec impatience le moment où les invités s'extasiaient sur le parcours de son fils.

\- Puis-je vous proposer un peu de vin ? ajouta t-elle presque aussitôt.

Blaise savait que désormais elle allait l'ignorer pour le restant de la soirée. Il avait eu son moment d'intérêt et maintenant il n'avait plus qu'à se faire invisible.

Oui, Alessia Zabini adorait montrer ses trophées.

Et son fils n'en était jamais qu'un de plus dans son impressionnante collection, songea amèrement Blaise.

* * *

"Je crois que ma mère ne sait même pas quel sport je pratique, commenta Blaise un jour alors qu'ils étaient allongés sur son lit avec Théodore.

\- Mon père ne saurait pas te dire de quelle couleur sont mes yeux, répondit doucement Théodore avec un petit rire triste.

Ils se regardèrent un instant. Peut-être qu'ils n'étaient pas si différents, finalement.

* * *

Il courait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Etait-il poursuivi ? Voulait-il rattraper quelqu'un ? Il l'ignorait. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il devait courir. Continuer sans jamais s'arrêter, sans jamais se retourner.

Il regarda autour de lui. Il était dans une sorte de forêt ou de parc, qui ressemblait un peu à celui du manoir où il vivait avec son père. Il courait à perdre haleine, évitant tant bien que mal les branches basses des arbres qui menaçaient de lui fouetter le visage. Bientôt, au milieu des chênes, il put distinguer une silhouette sombre et imposante. Il accéléra.

C'était un bâtiment. D'abord, il crut que c'était le manoir familial, avec son toit en tuiles marrons et ses grandes fenêtres à guillotines. Mais à mesure qu'il se rapprochait, le bâtiment changeait de forme. Il s'aperçut alors que c'était un immeuble qui ressemblait à ceux de la résidence du campus. Il avait la même architecture, mais paraissait plus petit.

Il se précipita vers la grande porte, hors d'haleine. Quand il entra, il fut surpris d'entendre une voix. Une voix qui l'appelait.

 _Théodore…_ murmurait-elle. _Théodore… Viens à moi._

Cette voix, il la connaissait. Il en était sûr. Il devait retrouver sa propriétaire à tout prix. Il grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il se sentait soudain comme possédé. Il s'arrêta au deuxième étage, et tourna à droite. Il savait de derrière quelle porte venait la voix. Il allait la pousser, quand une main se posa sur son poignet.

 _N'y va pas_.

 _Blaise…_ souffla t-il, parce qu'il savait que c'était lui. _Laisse-moi entrer._

 _Sais-tu seulement ce qu'i l'intérieur ?_

Blaise avait une lueur triste dans les yeux. La même lueur qu'il avait parfois quand Théodore l'ignorait ou le repoussait.

Mais Théodore savait ce qui l'attendait à l'intérieur.

 _La vérité… Laisse-moi passer, Blaise._

 _Je t'aurais prévenu,_ soupira ce dernier en lui lâchant le poignet à contrecœur.

Théodore poussa la porte. La chambre ressemblait en tout point à la sienne : les mêmes affaires posées en vrac sur le bureau, la même étagère couvertes de livres… Seuls ses posters étaient différents. Ils avaient tous été remplacés par des tableaux aux motifs psychédéliques.

Mais ce ne fut pas ce qui attira son attention. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur son lit. Elle était là. On aurait dit qu'elle dormait. Mais Théodore savait que ce n'était qu'une illusion.

Elle ne se réveillerait pas.

Elle ne se réveillerait jamais.

Car allongée sur le lit, comme il l'avait vu dans son cercueil des années plus tôt, se trouvait sa mère.

 _Mamaaaaaan…_

Théodore se réveilla en sursaut. Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte qu'il était en train de crier. Quel imbécile… Le bâtiment entier l'avait probablement entendu appeler sa mère.

Il posa une main sur son cœur : celui-ci battait à toute vitesse. Il tenta de se calmer en s'imaginant un lieu calme et paisible. Il fallait qu'il chasse de son esprit l'image du corps gisant de sa mère. Il savait très bien pourquoi il avait fait ce rêve. Chaque année, lorsque la date anniversaire de la mort de sa mère se rapprochait, il faisait des cauchemars de ce genre.

Soudain, il sentit quelque chose remuer dans son lit. Surpris, il jeta un coup d'œil affolé sur les couvertures à côté de lui. Blaise… Il avait oublié que le jeune homme était resté dormir pour la nuit après qu'ils aient… Bref.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as ? souffla ce dernier tout en se redressant dans le lit. Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

Il se frotta les yeux puis les ouvrit. Ils étaient encore embués de sommeil. A cet instant précis, Théodore le trouva vraiment mignon, avec ses yeux fatigués et la marque d'oreiller sur la joue. Il eut un petit sourire, qu'il réprima rapidement. Depuis quand trouvait-il Blaise _mignon_ ?

\- Oui. Laisse tomber, rien de grave. Ça arrive à tout le monde.

Il attrapa la couverture pour la tirer vers lui et se recoucher. Blaise l'arrêta doucement.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

 _Non._

\- Laisse tomber, je te dis. Rendors-toi. Désolé de t'avoir réveillé.

Blaise n'insista pas et le laissa se recoucher. Il savait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire avec Théodore. Le jeune homme n'aimait jamais parler de ses soucis. Et surtout pas de sa mère.

Théodore se plaça sur le côté, dos à Blaise. Il ferma les yeux, tentant à tout prix de ne pas repasser les images de son cauchemar dans sa tête. D'oublier le visage si doux et si paisible de sa mère...

Alors qu'il était sur le point de s'endormir de nouveau, bercé par la respiration de Blaise, il sentit quelque chose de chaud contre sa taille. Blaise avait passé son bras au-dessus de lui et posé sa main sur son ventre. Il commença à faire des petits cercles avec le plat de sa main.

Théodore se sentit bêtement rassuré par ce geste. Et pour une fois, il ne broncha pas.


	4. Chapter 4 - Fighting in the Dark

**Chapitre 4 :** Fighting in the dark

I know as the night goes on

You might end up with someone

So why do I bite my tongue?

Oh, I wanna know ya

Oh, dance with me, it won't kill ya

And one for the road

Dance with me, it won't kill ya

And one before you go

Dance with me, it won't kill ya

And one for the road

So why won't you stay a little longer?

 _It won't kill ya_ , The Chainsmokers (ft. Louane)

* * *

C'était un de ces lundis d'hiver pluvieux et venteux qui sentent bon les classes surchauffées et les pulls en laine. Théodore évita une flaque d'eau d'un saut et ramena les pans de son manteau contre lui. Le chemin de sa chambre au bâtiment des cours paraissait soudain bien plus long et plus périlleux que les autres jours. Il se maudit intérieurement de ne pas avoir pris son parapluie. C'était à se demander où il avait la tête ces derniers temps. Il sentait les gouttes d'eau ruisseler sur ses cheveux, son visage et dans son cou. Ce n'était pas la sensation la plus agréable du monde.

Pourtant, il aimait ce temps. La pluie avait quelque chose de profondément poétique. Quelque chose de bien plus romantique qu'un grand soleil. Il n'aurait su décrire exactement pourquoi. C'était une ambiance différente, une atmosphère particulière. Quand il était au manoir, il adorait s'accouder à une des grandes fenêtres du salon du troisième étage et regarder les arbres du parc se tordre sous la force du vent, et les fines gouttes de pluie former des filets argentés. Le paysage devenait alors… terrifiant et magnifique.

Théodore prit le temps d'observer autour de lui. Par temps de pluie et de vent, le campus s'emplissait d'une atmosphère nouvelle. Les parapluies aux couleurs criardes devenaient des petites taches de couleur au milieu du décor gris. Les vieux bâtiments de la résidence prenaient des accents sinistres ; on pouvait les entendre craquer et gémir sous les assauts du vent.

Théodore se sentit soudain mélancolique. Cette pluie, elle reflétait un peu son état d'esprit du moment, d'une certaine manière. Ça lui rappelait un poème de Verlaine, un de ses préférés. Comment commençait-il déjà ? Ah oui…

 _Il pleure dans mon cœur_

 _Comme il pleut sur la ville_ *

Théodore avait la désagréable impression qu'il pleurait souvent dans son cœur ces derniers temps.

Arrivé au bâtiment des cours, il passa doucement une main dans ses cheveux humides, tentant tant bien que mal d'y remettre un peu d'ordre. Il s'observa dans une vitre : il avait l'air de rien, avec ses cheveux collés sur son front et l'eau qui dégoulinait sur son visage. Il haussa les épaules : après tout, ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Il ne s'était jamais beaucoup soucié de son apparence, de toute façon.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, son regard croisa celui de la seule personne encore présente dans le couloir. Il se figea, trop surpris pour réagir.

C'était lui.

C'était Blaise.

Lorsqu'il l'aperçut, Blaise détourna le regard, et continua sa route comme si de rien n'était. Théodore observa sa grande silhouette disparaître au fond du couloir. Avant, même s'ils n'étaient pas censés se connaître, Blaise lui aurait fait un petit sourire discret, pour lui montrer qu'il l'avait vu.

Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Théodore poussa un soupir. Ca faisait déjà un mois que Blaise ne lui souriait plus.

* * *

"Je ne m'en sors pas ! Je n'arrête pas de demander à Potter ce que les types de son association prévoient de faire, mais il me répond toujours qu'ils n'ont pas encore décidé. C'est n'importe quoi ! Je ne sais vraiment pas comment il a fini président de l'association de musique, franchement ce mec est incapable d'organiser quoi que ce soit…

Blaise écoutait Drago se plaindre de l'organisation de la prochaine soirée du BDE d'une oreille distraite. De toute façon, les sujets de conversation préférés de Drago en ce moment se résumaient aux emmerdes du BDE et à… Potter. _Potter, Potter et encore Potter_. Blaise en avait un peu marre que Drago en revienne toujours à ce type. Il n'avait pourtant rien de très intéressant.

Pour lui, Potter appartenait à une certaine catégorie de personnes. C'était un de ces gars absolument passionnés par une unique chose - en l'occurrence, la guitare - et dont la vie entière semblait tourner autour de cette passion. Blaise ne comprenais pas ce genre de personnes. Lui, il aimait la vie parce qu'elle proposait une diversité infinie d'expériences. S'intéresser à une seule chose, selon lui, c'était passer à côté de cette diversité.

Il n'y avait guère qu'en amour que Blaise n'appliquait pas ce principe. Il trouvait ça… différent d'une certaine manière. Et puis, il n'avait pas choisi la facilité en étant homosexuel et en sortant par-dessus le marché avec des types insensibles et égoïstes.

Il eut un pincement au coeur à cette pensée. Ca devait faire un mois qu'il n'adressait plus la parole à Théodore. Il savait au fond de lui qu'il avait eu raison de mettre un terme à leur relation, mais ça lui faisait tout de même mal à l'idée qu'ils ne feraient plus jamais rien ensemble. Qu'il n'irait plus s'allonger une après-midi entière sur le lit de Théodore, à regarder la pluie tomber dehors pendant que Théodore lisait du Kant ou du Descartes. Qu'il ne lui cuisinerait plus non plus un de ses plats de pâtes sans sauce, sans beurre, sans fromage, sans rien parce que Théodore avait la flemme de faire les courses, qu'ils ne s'amuseraient plus à se lancer des oreillers dans la figure ou à regarder des émissions de télé-réalité débiles en bouffant des chips. Tout ça était bel et bien fini et Blaise devait admettre que ça lui laissait un goût amer.

Parfois (souvent même) il avait juste envie de courir jusqu'à la chambre de Théodore et de lui dire de tout oublier. Qu'ils allaient se remettre ensemble et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

"Blaise ? Blaise, tu m'écoutes ? fit soudain la voix de Drago.

\- Hein ?

Blaise se rendit compte qu'il n'écoutait plus rien de ce que son ami lui racontait depuis quelques minutes déjà.

\- Dé… désolé, je pensais à autre chose, admit-il, penaud.

\- À quoi ? Ou plutôt à qui ? Cette fille, elle te manque tant que ça ?

Blaise avait fini par dire à Drago que lui et la "fille" avec qui il était supposé sortir n'étaient plus ensemble.

\- Non, non ça va… mentit Blaise.

\- Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire qui c'est ? demanda Drago. Tu as honte ou quoi ? C'est quoi le problème ? Elle est moche ? C'est une prof ?

\- Mais non ! s'énerva Blaise qui avait l'impression d'avoir eu cette conversation une centaine de fois. Je… C'est mon jardin secret, ok ?

Drago fit une moue dubitative puis, décidant de laisser tomber le sujet, proposa à Blaise de rejoindre les autres gars au bar.

Le jeune homme accepta et suivit son meilleur ami sans grand enthousiasme, songeant avec regret qu'il y a un mois il aurait passé la soirée avec Théodore.

* * *

Théodore a l'impression que les émotions sont magnifiques et sublimées, dans les livres et les romans qu'il lit. Elles mettent en exergue la beauté du monde, elles magnifient les textes et le touchent au plus profond de son âme. Bref, il aime les émotions lorsqu'elles sont couchées sur le papier. Les ressentir, en revanche, c'est une autre histoire. Ça n'a rien à voir avec la littérature. C'est bien plus… brut. Douloureux. Sans intérêt.

Il déteste ressentir des émotions, parce que ça veut dire qu'il n'est plus en contrôle. Parce que ça veut dire qu'il souffre.

Il aimerait n'en avoir rien à faire que Blaise soit parti. Il aimerait oublier qu'il a perdu sa mère et que son père est le pire enfoiré qu'il connaisse. Il aimerait être comme avant et enfouir ses sentiments sous une tonne de déni et de farouche indépendance.

Mais un beau jour Blaise était arrivé. Il avait tout bousculé son fragile équilibre. Sans rien demander, il comprenait les souffrances de Théodore, celles enfouies sous la fierté et l'indifférence. Sans le vouloir, Blaise lui avait fait découvrir que la vie était plus simple quand on avait quelqu'un près soi pour les moments où ça n'allait pas.

Théodore le solitaire n'appréciait plus autant la solitude.

* * *

 _Un mois plus tôt_

"C'était ouuuf ! s'exclama Blaise après une séance torride de baise qui les avait tous les deux laissés pantelants.

Théodore ne broncha pas et s'allongea de son côté du lit en fermant les yeux, prêt à s'endormir immédiatement.

\- T'as kiffé ? insista Blaise qui n'aimait pas le manque de réaction de Théodore, surtout après ce genre… d'activités.

Cela avait bien fait rire Théodore la première fois. Ainsi le grand Blaise Zabini avait besoin d'être rassuré sur ses performances… Ce n'était pas nécessaire, pourtant. S'il y avait bien un domaine dans lequel Blaise Zabini excellait, c'était le sexe.

Devant l'absence de réponse de son plan cul, Blaise s'agaça.

\- Pourquoi tu ne réponds jamais ? Je ne suis pas un objet sexuel, je te signale. Tu peux pas décider de t'amuser avec moi quand ça t'arrange puis m'ignorer totalement la seconde d'après !

Théodore ouvrit un œil.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Tu crois sincèrement que je reviendrais si tu baisais mal ?

\- Je ne sais pas, tu ne montres jamais aucun enthousiasme ! On pourrait très bien avoir fait une partie de scrabble que ça serait pareil, se plaignit Blaise.

\- Arrête de dramatiser… Comme je te dis, je ne viendrais pas si je n'aimais pas alors arrêtes de te faire des nœuds au cerveau.

\- Je ne me fais pas des nœuds au cerveau, je demande juste un minimum de respect. Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que tu te crois supérieur à tout le monde, tout le temps, que tu ne peux pas te montrer courtois, attaqua Blaise.

\- On en parle, des gens qui se croient supérieurs à tout le monde ? répliqua Théodore, piqué à vif.

\- Avec plaisir, à ce jeu, tu seras toujours le pire, crois-moi ! fit Blaise, sûr de lui.

\- Dis celui qui n'arrête pas de dénigrer toutes les personnes qui sont moins _populaires_ que lui…

C'est vrai que Blaise jugeait rapidement les gens sur leur popularité sur le campus.

\- Je n'ai pas de leçons à recevoir de monsieur je-suis-le-plus-intelligent-du-monde ! Tu es au courant que tu as été élu mec avec le plus gros melon du campus ?

Le ton commençait vraiment à monter entre eux.

\- Je préfère être trop intelligent pour le commun des mortels qu'être un espèce de mouton prêt à tout pour être le mec le plus en vue du campus !

\- Je préfère être un mec aimé et apprécié qu'un rat de bibliothèque arrogant que tout le monde déteste !

\- Parce que tu crois que ces gens t'aiment ? Attends juste qu'ils découvrent que tu es gay, je suis prêt à parier qu'une partie d'entre eux te regardera comme un pestiféré !

A cette remarque Blaise pâlit.

\- Tu… tu dis n'importe quoi !

\- Tu veux parier ? Alors, vas-y, annonce-leur !

\- N... Non, tu es fou ou quoi ?

\- Tu sais ce que tu es, Blaise ? Un gosse de riche seulement préoccupé par son image. En fait, t'es vraiment un pur produit du capitalisme. Superficiel, vénal, matérialiste et sans une once de réflexion… siffla Théodore.

\- Et toi un sale intello pompeux et arrogant. Tous ceux qui ne s'intéressent pas aux théories de Nietzsche ne sont pas dignes de ton intérêt. Mais je vais te dire : la vie, ce n'est pas seulement ça. Alors arrête de te branler sur tes livres de philo et grandi un peu, rétorqua Blaise.

Théodore se releva, furieux.

\- Forcément, ce genre de livres doivent être un peu difficiles à saisir quand on a ton quotient intellectuel !

\- Tu insinues quoi là ? s'écria Blaise.

\- Tu sais très bien ce que j'insinue !

\- Sors de chez moi, fit Blaise d'un ton froid. J'en ai marre que tu me prennes pour un con.

\- Avec plaisir, cracha Théodore. De toute façon, je ne sais pas pourquoi je perds mon temps avec toi.

Il se rhabilla en vitesse, attrapa son sac et sortit de la chambre de Blaise en claquant la porte.

\- Et surtout, ne reviens pas ! hurla Blaise.

\- J'y compte bien ! répliqua Théodore.

\- Tant mieux ! ajouta Blaise qui voulait avoir le dernier mot.

Il ne le pensait pas.

Avec le recul, Blaise s'était bien rendu compte que ça avait été une dispute stupide. Mais elle reflétait parfaitement ce que leur relation avait toujours été : totalement inégalitaire. Théodore ne le respectait pas, il le prenait ouvertement pour un imbécile. Alors Blaise avait décidé que leur séparation était finalement pour le mieux et il n'avait jamais répondu à un seul des messages que Théodore lui avait envoyé par la suite pour tenter misérablement de s'excuser.

* * *

* **Note :** Le poème cité est Il pleure dans mon coeur de Verlaine, du recueil Romances sans paroles (à lire de toute urgence !).


	5. Chapter 5 - Shadow of You

**Chapitre 5 :** Shadow of You

I know I could lie but I'm telling the truth

Wherever I go there's a shadow of you

I know I could try looking for something new

But wherever I go, I'll be looking for you

Some people lie but they're looking for magic

Others are quietly going insane

I feel alive when I'm close to the madness

No easy love could ever make me feel the same

 _Whenever I Go,_ OneRepublic

* * *

 _Trois mois plus tard_

"Blaise ? Ca va ? demanda Daphné en agitant sa main devant le visage de son ami. Tu as l'air ailleurs.

Le jeune homme poussa soupir.

\- Oui, oui, j'étais juste dans mes pensées, répondit-il, évitant le regard de Daphné.

\- Quelque chose te préoccupe ? insista t-elle avec un sourire bienveillant.

Blaise se mordit la lèvre. Il savait bien que s'il y avait une personne à qui il pouvait raconter la vérité, c'était Daphné. Ce n'était pas une amie de Blaise à proprement parler, mais ils avaient été dans la même classe prépa et aimaient bien travailler ensemble.

Ce matin, elle avait insisté pour que Blaise vienne réviser les partiels de fin d'année avec elle à la bibliothèque universitaire. Le jeune homme avait cédé de bonne grâce parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de continuer à se morfondre dans sa petite chambre d'étudiant.

Incertain, il tenta :

\- J'ai… J'ai besoin d'un conseil, avoua t-il à une Daphné plus que surprise qu'il se décide à se confier. Imagine si tu te disputais avec Terrence.

Daphné leva les yeux au ciel :

\- Pas besoin de me l'imaginer ! C'est le genre de choses qui arrivent à tous les couples !

\- Bon… Imaginons qu'il a déjà plusieurs fois fait des pas vers toi pour s'excuser, mais que tu l'as ignoré… Et qu'en plus, tu lui as toi-même dit des choses pas vraiment très sympas… Comment tu ferais pour revenir et te faire pardonner ?

Daphné resta un moment interdite.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais une copine…

\- Non, pas du tout ! fit Blaise précipitamment. C'est… Je…

Devant le regard inquisiteur de la jeune femme, il finit par lâcher :

\- C'était pas vraiment sérieux.

\- Visiblement, c'était suffisamment sérieux pour que ça te tracasse en ce moment.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait ? demanda Blaise, ignorant la dernière remarque de la jeune femme.

\- Eh bien… Par commencer, je crois que je lui aurais laissé un peu de temps pour se remettre de ses émotions et se calmer, expliqua Daphné, pensive.

\- Ça, c'est bon, je crois… Ça va faire trois mois.

\- Alors va la voir et expliquez-vous. Ce n'est jamais un moment très facile mais… Il n'y a que comme ça qu'elle pourra comprendre que tu es désolé.

Blaise hocha lentement la tête. L'année touchait à sa fin. S'il voulait aller parler à Théodore, c'était maintenant ou jamais.

\- Tu as raison, Daphné, fit Blaise se levant.

\- Qu...qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'étonna Daphné. Tu ne vas pas y aller maintenant, quand même ? Je te rappelle qu'on a un partiel de marketing demain !

\- Désolé, Daphné, répondit Blaise. Je dois y aller.

Sans plus demander son reste, il ramassa toutes ses affaires et se rua vers la porte de la bibliothèque.

\- Mais j'ai… j'ai besoin de toi pour comprendre le chapitre sur l'analyse de données… protesta Daphné.

Blaise avait déjà disparu.

* * *

"Tu cherches quelqu'un ? demanda un première année aux cheveux roux.

Blaise tourna la tête. Il était planté devant la porte de Théodore depuis une dizaine de minutes. Il avait toqué plusieurs fois, et même appelé Théodore, mais celui-ci ne répondait pas. Est-ce qu'il ne voulait pas le voir ?

\- Je… Théodore n'est pas là ? demanda t-il.

Surpris, le premier année - Ron Weasley, ou quelque chose comme ça, si Blaise se souvenait bien - finit par répondre.

\- Je crois qu'il a quitté le campus ce matin. Tous les première année ont fini leurs examens hier.

Blaise poussa un soupir de frustration. Il était arrivé trop tard.

* * *

 _Deux semaines après_

Blaise regardait d'un air maussade le paysage qui se déroulait sous ses yeux à travers les fenêtres du train. Les paysages urbains, couverts de gigantesques immeubles, avaient bientôt fait place à des champs et des petites villes pavillonnaires.

Il était monté dans ce train presque par accident. Il s'était levé ce matin avec la ferme intention d'aller depuis l'appartement de sa mère jusqu'à la gare de Saint-Michel à pieds. Il savait que les trains de banlieue pour aller chez Théodore se trouvaient là. Il ne voulait pas monter dedans, non, juste aller voir. Lire sur le panneau le nom de la ville de Théodore. Se demander à quoi ça ressemblait. Était-ce une petite ville comme celle à côté du campus ? Etait-elle couverte de fleurs ? Y avait-il une petite église et une minuscule place avec quelques commerces ?

Il était arrivé à la gare et avait acheté un ticket, juste pour rentrer. Juste pour voir. Sur le quai, le nom des villes où s'arrêterait le prochain train étaient affichées en lettres jaune sur un écran. Il y avait celle de Théodore.

Alors Blaise avait attendu. Il voulait voir le train. Juste pour se demander si Théodore s'était déjà assis dedans. Juste pour se demander si Théodore verrait ce train passer sous sa fenêtre.

Et puis le train était arrivé, et Blaise était monté dedans. C'était peut-être à ce moment là que Blaise s'était rendu compte que Théodore lui manquait vraiment.

* * *

Théodore était allongé sur son grand lit à baldaquin, perdu dans ses pensées. Il fixait d'un air absent les petites particules de poussière qui tombaient lentement du plafond.

À côté de lui, _Cyrano de Bergerac_ avait été oublié. C'était pourtant son livre préféré. Il en connaissait chaque vers, chaque respiration. Il pouvait même en réciter des passages entiers… Mais aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas le cœur à relire les tirades d'amour pour la belle Roxane, à en analyser chaque recoin secret, à y voir chaque harmonie subtile entre les mots…

Il n'entendit pas qu'on toquait à la porte de sa chambre. La tête de Winky (de son vrai nom Winqovitch), la gouvernante, apparut dans l'entrebâillement.

"Monsieur Nott ? demanda t-elle. Il y a quelqu'un pour vous, en bas.

Surpris, Théodore se redressa brusquement sur son matelas.

\- Pour moi ? demanda-il, perplexe.

Personne ne venait jamais le voir. Déjà, parce que ses amis se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main - et encore, c'était généralement plus des connaissances qu'autre chose. Ensuite, parce que le manoir de son père était perdu dans un coin reculé de l'Ile-de-France.

\- Oui, pour le jeune maître Nott, confirma Winky avec un sourire bienveillant.

Elle avait toujours eu un faible pour le jeune Théodore, qui, bien que froid et distant, n'avait pas un mauvais fond.

Intrigué, Théodore se leva. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide dans le grand miroir de plain pied qui trônait dans sa chambre et jugea qu'il était présentable.

\- Tu sais qui est cette personne ? demanda t-il à Winky tout en se passant une main dans les cheveux pour les remettre en place.

Winky haussa les épaules.

\- C'est un jeune homme. Très beau, grand…

Théodore se figea.

\- Les cheveux courts, très bien habillé ? demanda t-il, feignant la décontraction.

\- C'est… c'est ça… confirma Winky.

Théodore se mordit la lèvre, anxieux. Qu'est-ce que Blaise venait faire ici ? Ils ne s'étaient adressés la parole de toute la fin de l'année. Pourquoi celui-ci décidait-il d'un coup de lui rendre visite ? Et comment savait-il où il habitait ?

Lorsque Théodore arriva au niveau de l'escalier du grand hall, il aperçut Blaise en contrebas. À ses côtés se tenait le père de Théodore, qui était venu accueillir le jeune visiteur.

 _Juste génial…_ pensa Théodore, qui espérait que son père saurait se montrer courtois et surtout suffisamment discret sur ses opinions raciales pour le moins... discutables.

"Donc vous êtes un camarade de Théodore ? faisait Théodus.

\- Exact, répondit Blaise avec crispation.

\- Très bonne école, très bonne école… marmonna Théodus. Moi-même, j'ai fait Polytechnique mais… Théodore n'avait pas la fibre scientifique.

 _Je n'avais surtout pas envie de faire la même école que toi,_ pensa Théodore avec agacement. _Tu aurais été heureux, hein, avec une parfaite réplique de toi-même ?_

Le jeune homme dévala les escaliers avec empressement. Moins de temps Blaise passait avec son père, et mieux c'était.

\- Ah, le voilà, fit Théodus avec un faux sourire - celui qu'il affectait pour faire semblant d'être un père parfait. Théodore, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu recevais quelqu'un ?

Il avait son fameux regard du _on règlera ça plus tard._ Théodus ne supportait pas que les choses ne soient pas organisées à l'avance.

\- Je… je ne l'avais pas prévenu, fit précipitamment Blaise, ayant visiblement senti le malaise. Je… je suis passé à l'improviste, je voulais parler avec Théodore.

Il tenta un faible sourire à Théodore, visiblement à la recherche d'un peu de soutien.

\- On va dans ma chambre ? proposa Théodore qui voulait à tout prix éloigner Blaise de son père.

Théodore savait que son père lui ferait payer cher par la suite, mais il s'en fichait. Blaise hocha la tête et Théodore le guida jusqu'à l'aile ouest du manoir.

Ils traversèrent plusieurs grandes pièces et couloirs élégamment décorés par des tableaux et des statues.

\- C'est super grand, chez toi, souffla Blaise, impressionné.

\- C'est surtout super vide, répondit Théodore avec un ton grinçant.

\- Il… il n'y a que toi et ton père ? demanda Blaise.

\- Et Winky, la gouvernante. Voilà ma chambre.

Il ouvrit la porte en grand et laissa Blaise entrer.

\- On se croirait dans un autre temps, murmura Blaise qui observait les lieux avec une fascination nous dissimulée. Le lit à baldaquin, le miroir, le lustre, et les tapisseries…

\- C'est un manoir classé, expliqua Théodore avec une pointe de fierté. Rien à voir, je suppose, avec ton appartement ultra moderne dans le seizième arrondissement.

\- Comment tu… ? fit Blaise avec étonnement.

\- Dans l'annuaire de l'école. J'ai vu que tu habitais le seizième. Ce qui n'est pas très surprenant quand on te connaît un peu.

Blaise s'inspecta de la tête aux pieds.

\- Je suppose que j'ai un peu le style, en effet.

Théodore hocha la tête. Il n'y avait pas plus BCBG que Blaise.

Théodore l'invita à s'assoir sur le lit. Un long silence s'en suivit avant que Théodore ne se décide à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici ?

\- Je devais te parler.

\- Me parler ? Blaise, tu as eu toute la fin d'année pour me parler…

Blaise soupira.

\- Je sais mais… Il a fallu que tu ne sois plus là, pour que je réalise que….

Il s'arrêta soudain, n'osant pas poursuivre.

\- Que quoi… ? souffla Théodore. Que je te manque ?

Blaise détourna le regard.

\- Moi, je n'ai pas peur de te le dire, continua Théodore. Du moins, je n'ai plus peur. Tu me manques.

\- Théo…

\- Non, attends, laisse-moi finir. Je… je suis désolé d'avoir été dégueulasse avec toi comme ça. J'étais orgueilleux et surtout je ne me rendais pas compte que c'était plus qu'un plan cul entre nous.

Blaise eu un faible sourire. Il était heureux d'entendre Théodore enfin l'admettre.

\- Il t'a fallu… Tout ce temps, pour t'en rendre compte ?

\- Je suis un peu lent à la détente, parfois. Eh, il fallait bien que je sois mauvais quelque part !

Cette fois-ci, Blaise éclata de rire. Puis soudain, alors que son rire se calmait, il approcha vivement son visage de celui de Théodore et lui vola un baiser.

\- Dois-je comprendre que je suis pardonné ? demanda Théodore avec un haussement de sourcils.

\- Tu es pardonné, confirma Blaise avec un immense sourire. Bon, et puis, j'avais d'autres choses à te dire, mais… Je crois que ça attendra.

\- Et ça attendra quoi exactement ?

\- Ça… souffla Blaise avant de fondre sur Théodore pour le couvrir de baisers.


	6. Chapter 6 - Freedom

Merci à Kuroe Shizen, LuluHawaiiMalefoy et debralovelove pour leurs reviews au chapitre précédent ! Merci également à tous les ajouts en fav/alert ! Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fic. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 :** Freedom **  
**

Take a breath  
Rest your head  
Close your eyes  
You're alright  
Just lay down  
Turn my side  
Do you feel my heat on your skin?

Take off your clothes  
Blow out the fire  
Don't be so shy  
You're right  
You're right

 _Don't be so shy,_ Imany

* * *

"Et le vainqueur de cette partie endiablée est… Blaise Zabini ! Il bat encore une fois son adversaire à plates coutures ! s'exclama Blaise, imitant une voix de commentateur sportif.

Il leva les bras en signe de victoire, sa manette de PS4 dans les mains, et improvisa quelques pas de danse au milieu de sa chambre. Il entendit en contrebas la voix étouffée de sa mère qui lui ordonnait de baisser le volume sonore.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel en signe d'agacement.

\- Oui, bon, ça va… râla t-il, mauvais perdant. C'est normal que tu gagnes, tu joues beaucoup plus que moi...

Il posa sa manette sur le lit, frustré.

\- Quel mauvais joueur… se moqua Blaise en éteignant la console.

La regard noir de son meilleur ami le dissuada cependant de poursuivre son petit jeu de provocation. Drago était un compétiteur dans l'âme et gagner était son but ultime dans à peu près tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Il avait horreur de perdre, même lorsqu'il s'agissait simplement d'une partie de jeux vidéos. Blaise savait que la situation pouvait rapidement tourner à la dispute s'il ne ménageait pas un peu les sentiments de Drago.

\- Bon, on fait autre chose ? proposa Drago.

Il s'allongea paresseusement sur le lit de Blaise, comme pour indiquer qu'il était hors de question que la nouvelle activité implique ne serait-ce que l'effort de se lever.

\- Pourquoi pas, dit Blaise en haussant les épaules, si tu veux, on peut regarder le dernier Marvel, il est sorti cette semaine mais j'ai réussi à le pirater…

Il s'interrompit lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'on était en train de tambouriner contre sa porte. Avec les basses de sa chaîne Hifi qui crachaient _Holidays_ de _Green Day_ à plein volume, il avait failli ne pas l'entendre.

\- Quoi ? cracha t-il.

Il devait s'agir de Rusard ou de Poppy, la gouvernante. Il leur avait pourtant dit qu'il n'aimait pas être dérangé lorsqu'il était avec des amis ! Mais la porte s'ouvrit sur Alessia Zabini, les poings sur les hanches. Elle tapait du pied sur le sol d'un air impatient - ce n'était pourtant pas chose aisée quand on portait des talons de dix centimètres.

\- Blaise, je t'ai demandé cent fois de ne pas mettre la musique aussi fort quand tes amis viennent à la maison ! le réprimanda t-elle.

Elle parlait en agitant ses mains aux ongles parfaitement manucurés. Avec un soupir, Blaise attrapa la télécommande de sa chaîne et baissa le volume, sous le regard noir de sa mère. Une fois un niveau sonore tolérable atteint, elle parut enfin se rendre compte de la présence de Drago.

Blaise ne sourcilla même pas lorsqu'elle adressa un sourire aimable à son meilleur ami, toute trace d'énervement disparue. Il avait l'habitude des changements d'humeur à 360 degrés de sa mère.

\- Drago, comment vas-tu ? s'enquit-elle en slalomant entre les affaires sales jetées négligemment au sol.

Une fois devant le lit de Blaise, elle claqua la bise à Drago.

\- Très bien, répondit calmement le jeune Malefoy, qui avait l'habitude des crises de nerfs d'Alessia. Mère vous passe le bonjour, et elle espère vous voir au prochain gala de charité de la fondation Malefoy.

Drago avait pris le ton du fils parfait qu'il affectait toujours en présence des adultes.

\- Mais évidemment, s'enthousiasma Alessia avec un petit rire policé - spécialement étudié pour les amis de Blaise dont les parents étaient riches et influents. C'est adorable de la part de Narcissa de penser à moi. Embrasse-la bien de ma part.

Drago lui répondit par un sourire poli.

\- Au fait, Blaise, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de son fils. Ton ami qui est passé la semaine dernière… Théophile, c'est ça ? Rusard m'a dit qu'il avait oublié son écharpe sur le porte-manteau de l'entrée. Il faudra que tu lui ramènes.

Blaise hocha mécaniquement la tête.

\- Théophile ? interrogea Drago, surpris. C'est qui ?

Pour une fois, Blaise aurait préféré que sa mère fasse comme elle en avait l'habitude et ne s'intéresse pas suffisamment à sa vie pour se souvenir de Théodore.

\- Un garçon charmant ! s'enthousiasma Alessia. Vraiment charmant… Il est dans la même école que vous, d'ailleurs, n'est-ce pas Blaise ?

\- O… Oui, grommela le jeune homme gêné.

\- Je suis sûre que Drago et lui s'entendraient très bien, ajouta t-elle. Tu devrais les inviter tous les deux, un de ces jours.

 _Comment est-ce que tu pourrais le savoir, puisque tu n'as même pas daigné dire bonjour à Théodore la semaine dernière ?_ songea Blaise avec énervement. _Arrête de faire semblant d'être une bonne mère !_

\- J'y penserai, répondit-il sèchement, espérant qu'elle se déciderait à quitter la pièce.

Elle parut saisir le message car elle tourna finalement les talons, non sans avoir une dernière fois demandé à Drago de remercier chaleureusement sa mère pour son invitation. Blaise poussa un soupir que la porte fut enfin refermée. Mais c'était sans compter sur Drago, qui visiblement avait décidé de comprendre ce qui lui échappait :

\- Il n'y a pas de Théophile dans notre école, affirma Drago qui, en bon président du BDE connaissait tous les prénoms du trombinoscope.

Blaise se mordit la lèvre face au regard interrogateur de son ami. Il envisagea d'abord de lui mentir, mais balaya rapidement cette idée. C'était tout simplement ridicule de cacher plus longtemps cette histoire à Drago. Ce n'était pas comme si son ami était homophobe ou du genre à répéter un secret.

Blaise prit donc une profonde inspiration avant de répondre :

\- Théodore, il s'appelle Théodore.

\- Th… Théodore ? Comme…

Il vit Drago froncer les sourcils, repassant sans doute mentalement la liste des élèves de leur école.

\- Comme Théodore Nott, le major de la promo du dessous, oui, confirma Blaise.

Il vit Drago écarquiller les yeux.

\- Je ne savais même pas qu'il avait des amis, lui… Il m'a envoyé bouler, une fois, et je n'ai plus jamais réessayé.

\- Tu le connais ? s'étonna Blaise.

\- Oui, nos pères sont amis. Mêmes origines nobles, même milieu catho-versaillais, mêmes grandes écoles prestigieuses… Tu vois le tableau, fit Drago avec un rictus méprisant.

Drago avait souvent tendance à dédaigner son père, même si, paradoxalement, tout ce qu'il faisait avait pour but - conscient ou non - de rendre ce dernier fier de lui.

\- Plutôt bien, s'amusa Blaise qui, en tant que "nouveau riche" avait toujours eu un regard critique sur ce genre de milieux.

\- Je n'avais jamais remarqué que vous étiez proches, sur le campus, remarqua Drago.

Blaise hésita avant de lâcher :

\- Tu te souviens la fille avec qui je sortais en secret et dont je ne voulais pas te donner le nom ?

\- Celle avec qui tu avais rompu ?

\- Oui celle-là… En fait, c'était pas une fille… confessa Blaise.

Drago restant un moment interdit, puis son visage s'éclaira.

\- Tu… tu veux dire que c'était Nott ? demanda t-il.

\- Oui, c'est ça. On… on s'était effectivement séparés. Mais on est de nouveau ensemble.

Blaise se mordit la lèvre. Ça y est, il l'avait dit. Bizarrement, il se sentait comme libéré d'un poids.

\- Eh bien… fit Drago, sonné par la révélation. Si je m'attendais à ça. J'étais persuadé que tu ne voulais pas me le dire parce que sortais avec une prof ou la copine d'un de nos potes… Daphné, par exemple.

\- Daphné ? Jamais de la vie ! Je n'ai pas envie de me faire aplatir la figure par Terrence, moi !

Drago ricana. Il est vrai que Terrence avait peu de chances de finir cocu. Aucun mec sain d'esprit ne tenterait de piquer la copine du président du club de boxe.

\- Et donc en fait… C'est tout ? demanda Drago, une fois le fou rire passé. Tu sors avec Nott et tu avais peur de me dire ?

\- O… oui, admit Blaise, se sentant soudain ridicule d'en avoir fait toute une montagne. C'est le genre de choses difficiles à assumer.

\- Je sais, fit Drago en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Blaise. Mais je suis ton meilleur ami. Il te faudra un peu plus que ça pour te débarrasser de moi ! plaisanta t-il.

\- Alors ça… ça ne change rien pour toi ? demanda Blaise, la gorge sèche.

\- Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama Drago. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça change ? Bon, je t'avoue que je préfèrerai que tu t'abstiennes de me dire tout le temps à quel point je suis sexy. Ca pourrait devenir gênant à la longue !

\- Tu n'es pas du tout mon style, de toute façon, rétorqua Blaise.

Drago prit une expression outragée :

\- Je suis le style de tout le monde !

Devant la mauvaise foi évidente de son ami, Blaise éclata de rire, bientôt suivi Drago.

A ce moment précis, Blaise se sentit heureux. Alors c'était si agréable que ça, d'être aimé pour ce qu'on est et pas ce qu'on paraît être ?

\- Par contre, ajouta Drago en fronçant les sourcils. Tu préviendras Nott : s'il fait aussi son connard arrogant avec toi, il aura affaire à moi !

Blaise étouffa un rire :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on a déjà pas mal travaillé là-dessus…

* * *

Théodore était tellement plongé dans sa lecture qu'il n'entendit pas Blaise arriver derrière lui. Ce fut son souffle sur sa nuque qui lui signala sa présence.

« Salut, mumura Blaise à son oreille, savourant les légers frissons que sa voix provoquait sur la peau de son petit ami.

Pour toute réponse, Théodore tourna la page de son livre. Il continua de lire comme si de rien n'était pendant quelques minutes. Blaise resta silencieux, déposant par moments de légers baisers dans son cou.

Soudain, Théodore s'arrêta et, après avoir relu la même phrase trois fois, la murmura du bout des lèvres :

\- _C'est peut-être ça, être vivant : traquer des instants qui meurent.*_

Blaise était d'accord pour dire que cette phrase méritait qu'on s'y arrête.

\- C'est beau, fit-il. Mais, en même temps, c'est triste…

Théodore tourna la tête vers lui.

\- Peut-être que c'est beau parce que c'est triste...

Blaise hocha lentement la tête, mais ne répondit rien. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas envie de discuter pendant des heures sur le drame du temps qui passe avec Théodore. Il était bien trop heureux pour ça.

\- Je l'ai dit à Drago, tu sais. Pour nous, lâcha-t-il.

Il y eut un silence.

\- Tant mieux, murmura finalement Théodore en esquissant un sourire.

C'était un « tant mieux » empli de fierté, Blaise en était certain.

Aujourd'hui, il n'avait peut-être fait qu'un petit pas, en l'annonçant à Drago. Mais c'était tout de même un pas.

Un pas vers la liberté.

Un pas vers qui il était vraiment.

Un pas vers l'amour, tout simplement.

* * *

*Citation extraite de _L'élégance du hérisson_ de Muriel Barbery

 **Note :** Voilà, c'est la fin de cette petite fic, ma première sur le couple Théodore/Blaise. Je tenais à tous et toutes vous remercier pour avoir suivi cette histoire qui me tenait tout particulièrement à coeur.

Déjà, elle met en scène un couple que j'adore, et que je ne suis pas prête de lâcher ! Elle m'a aussi permis d'aborder des thèmes très personnels tels que l'acceptation de soi ou la pression sociale et familiale quand on fait de hautes études. Il est parfois difficile de supporter le regard des autres et les étiquettes qu'ils nous collent sans nous connaître vraiment.

J'ai choisi volontairement le milieu des grandes écoles comme cadre pour nos deux étudiants, au lieu de la fac par exemple, qui aurait plus parlé au plus grand nombre, tout simplement parce que j'en ai marre des clichés qui circulent sur ce monde. Non, ça ne ressemble pas du tout à ce qui est narré dans le film _La crème de la crème_!

Comme je le disais plus haut, je ne compte pas m'arrêter à cette fic pour la couple Théodore/Blaise (j'aimerais pouvoir les faire évoluer dans le cadre magique, cette fois-ci !), donc pour ceux qui apprécient le pairing, _stay tuned_!


End file.
